


On The Bifrost

by kilicakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilicakes/pseuds/kilicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After death, people mourn in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bifrost

Loki was gone. He had let go of Gungnir, of any possible redemption that could have followed after. All of Asgard may have mourned – some at least acted like so – but none would mourn like Thor and Sigyn. Of course Loki had lied to Thor, but it was in his nature, Thor believed. He could vaguely understand why Loki had gone out of his way to become king, even just for a day. In truth, Loki's death may have given Thor a bit more humanity.

While Thor had been the silent mourner, Sigyn was quite the opposite. Immediately after discovering her husband's demise, she took to their chambers never to come out. At Loki's funeral feast, one could hear the body-wracking sobs coming from her quarters. Outside of the family, nobody understood her tears. She had been tricked into this marriage, shouldn't she be happy? The lord of lies was dead, and she was free to be with whomever she pleased. What they didn't know, what they couldn't comprehend, was that Loki, the man of mischief, was hers. And she was his. But not anymore. She belonged to nobody.

After a few months of spotty and short appearances in the palace, Sigyn finally left her chambers to do something more than eat. Servants gawked as she walked through the halls. She looked quite the same, although with dark circles and a seemingly-permanent look of grief and despair in her eyes. On she walked, out the doors and into the city.

She continued on in silence, back erect and hands shaking. Those respectful enough to remember that she was once queen – even if it was usurped – would take a small bow or curtsy. But Sigyn didn't see any of this, just her forward path.

Soon enough, she was on the edges of the city with what once was the Bifrost in her view. She continued her solemn walk onto the bridge, all the way to the shattered and broken edge. On it sat a familiar hulking, blond figure. Thor. His head was bowed, and one hand was curled into a fist on his knee. Sigyn paused for a second before speaking.

"You miss him as well." Of course he did. The two had played together as children. Their battles were one. All except the final battle, at least. Thor jerked around, seeing Sigyn. A look of mild surprise showed on his face. He looked worn, tired. He beckoned her to the edge of the bridge, and she sat.

As her legs dangled, all she could think about was what Loki's last words might have been as he relinquished grip on the scepter. She could see him now, falling into oblivion. She scrambled in an attempt to get up and away, but Thor wrapped an arm around her, confining her to this spot. Immediately, she turned into his chest, letting her hot tears fall. As she cried, Thor pet her gently, feeling the pain she should never had experienced.

"I know, sister." He murmured. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my works from a couple of years ago in 2012, back when The Avengers was still fresh in the minds of many, so it's definitely a bit different from my current writing style. I wanted to write something in the MCU that included Sigyn because sadly, Sigyn is hardly - if at all - mentioned in MCU. Sigyn is one of my favorite characters, especially when you look at her Norse counterpart. Loki may have tricked her into marrying him, but after their vows she remained the steadfast wife the Norse idolised, and it's a trait I myself find remarkable. This is just my way of showing it.


End file.
